


stress eating

by thickchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Overeating, Stress Eating, Whiny Park Chanyeol, baekhyun is trying his best, chanbaek are engaged, chanyeols kinda bratty oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickchanyeol/pseuds/thickchanyeol
Summary: baekhyun loses his appetite when he's stressed.chanyeol doesn't.





	stress eating

baekhyun gets home late again, after a long day of classes and work. he’s not even hungry anymore, the stress has erased all pangs of hunger he’d been feeling. he sighs softly as he slides his key into the lock, carefully unlocking the door to the apartment he shares with his fiancé, chanyeol. he knows chanyeol’s been stressed lately, too, but unlike baekhyun, chanyeol’s appetite only increases when he’s stressed out. baekhyun’s had to get him to lay down so he can rub chanyeol’s overstuffed belly many times since he went back to taking classes, but he still isn’t exactly sure why chanyeol is so stressed. the taller has had a steady job since he graduated and sent baekhyun back to school, and they’re both never late on rent payments. but maybe… it could be the fact that they’re set to get married during the winter. he tiptoes into the apartment, closing the door behind him. the kitchen and living room lights are off, so he heads straight to their room. the hallway is cold, like the rest of the place, and dark. he sighs softly, dropping his bag in front of the door and shoving it aside with his foot before nudging the door open. chanyeol’s laying on his side, eyes closed. he’s very quiet, so quiet that baekhyun thinks his fiancé is already asleep. but then chanyeol lets out a groan, opening his eyes so he can see baekhyun. 

“oh.. chanyeollie, did you overdo it again?” baekhyun asks softly, shrugging out of his coat and perching on the bed next to chanyeol. chanyeol’s still in his work clothes, his swollen belly straining against the buttons of his untucked shirt. he nods, his eyes practically begging baekhyun to help him. so the smaller sighs to himself, making quick work of unbuttoning the tight shirt. chanyeol’s belly is even more swollen once it isn’t so confined by his shirt, but baekhyun brings him a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts because he doubts chanyeol wants to be completely naked. he even helps him get dressed in the comfier clothes. chanyeol’s stomach gurgles sluggishly when baekhyun rests his hand over it, gently pressing down and rubbing soothing circles into it. he gets chanyeol into his lap, sort of, letting chanyeol’s head rest against his chest while he rubs his swollen tummy. 

“i know you eat when you’re stressed, yeol,” he starts, patting his fiancé’s tummy. “ _ but _ i think we need to work on other ways to cope with it. it’s just… this isn’t exactly very good for you, yeollie. i don’t think your belly can handle all this overeating.”

“i know,” chanyeol moans, resting his own hands over the curve of his distended stomach. “i just can’t help it, baek. food is good and it makes me feel  _ good _ , but then this happens.”

“oh, baby,” baekhyun sighs, kissing the top of chanyeol’s head. “start.. start talking to me when you get stressed, okay? as much as i love seeing that you’re eating enough, it’s gonna start affecting you badly, yeol. indulgence is okay, but this isn’t healthy.”

chanyeol sighs, mashing his cheek against baekhyun’s soft chest as his belly lets out a loud, rumbling growl. he needs to nap it all off, but napping when his tummy is too stuffed and full never ends well. 

“i never mean to eat like this, it just happens.” he mumbles into baekhyun’s shirt, wrapping his arms around his smaller fiancé’s tiny waist. “i just start eating and eating and i don’t stop until my stomach starts to hurt really bad.”

“we can think of other ways for you to cope with stress, yeollie,” baekhyun says, idly rubbing chanyeol’s aching tummy, which is  _ hard _ when he touches it. “oh,  _ jeez _ , yeol… you  _ really _ overdid it today, huh?”

“maybe…” chanyeol groans, his own hand resting against the softer underside of his swollen stomach. 

“well, how about i just rub your belly until you fall asleep? you’ll feel much better if you take a little nap.” baekhyun kisses chanyeol’s forehead. 

“i dunno, baek,” chanyeol mutters, pressing his own hand against his stomach. “i don’t think i can sleep like this.”

“don’t press too hard, yeol.” baekhyun says. “you’re gonna make yourself belch, or probably throw up.”

“whatever,” chanyeol mumbles, stifling a loud burp. “maybe i’d feel better that way.”

“just lay down, okay? lay down so i can rub your belly for a while… it’ll make you feel so much better, baby.” 

“okay…” the taller lays down, stretching out a bit. even when he’s wearing an oversized shirt, his stomach looks incredibly swollen, like he’s pregnant or he swallowed a watermelon. baekhyun’s very sure now that he needs to help chanyeol find healthier coping mechanisms. his fiancé’s belly growls angrily again, so baekhyun sighs and resumes his earlier motions. gently, he presses his fingers down against the expanse of chanyeol’s belly, drawing a soft moan of pain out of chanyeol, followed by a strained belch. 

“sorry!” baekhyun squeaks, patting chanyeol’s tummy gently. “i didn’t mean to press down so hard, poor baby. did i make you feel sick?”

“no,” chanyeol mutters, closing his eyes. “that just..  _ hurt _ , baek. don’t do that, i’m sensitive.” he swats at baekhyun’s hand, rolling onto his side and curling up as best as he can. 

“i’m sorry, chanyeollie, i didn’t mean to hurt you…” baekhyun leans down, kissing chanyeol’s cheeks. “my poor baby… well.. are you feeling okay now? is your belly feeling any better now?”

“ _ no _ ,” chanyeol sighs, laying back again. “it still hurts, baek. all you did was make it hurt more. god, i hate being stressed.”

“we’ll have to make sure we deal with your stress differently…” baekhyun sighs. “especially until the wedding… you gotta fit into your suit, yeol.”

“are you calling me fat?” chanyeol huffs, frowning. “i’m not  _ fat _ , baek, i just eat too much sometimes.” 

“i didn’t say you’re fat, yeollie, but if you keep overindulging, it’s gonna, um, start affecting you more.”

“but eating makes me feel calm!”

“eating too much makes your tummy upset, chanyeollie. and you’re a bitch when your tummy hurts.” 

“you’re so mean to me, baek. i’m not a bitch when my stomach hurts, you’re just being dramatic.”

“i’m so not being dramatic, last time you did this you yelled at me when i stopped rubbing your belly. i’m not  _ kidding _ , yeol. you get so mean when you’re too full.”

chanyeol just sighs. he really doesn’t think he gets mean when he’s accidentally stuffed himself too much. he has half a mind to ignore baekhyun, but his belly lets out a loud, rumbling gurgle that has him whimpering against baekhyun’s shoulder. the smaller of the two sighs softly, gently pulling chanyeol back into his lap and rubbing his swollen, aching belly. 

“we really need to get this under control, baby,” baekhyun mumbles. “you’re making yourself feel yucky… it’s not good. and don’t even try to cover it up, yeol.”

“i  _ know _ ,” chanyeol moans, resting his head against baekhyun’s shoulder. “but, baek, listen— i feel way less stressed when i eat so much my tummy starts hurting.” 

“i know that, yeollie, but eating like this isn’t good for you.” baekhyun replies, petting his hands over chanyeol’s rumbling belly. it’s firm under his hands and he’s doing his best not to press down too hard. “you take a nap, okay?”

“okay.” chanyeol sighs, belching into his hand. “ugh, ‘scuse me…” 

“gross, chanyeol.” baekhyun sighs, pressing down gently as he rubs chanyeol’s round tummy. “did that make you feel better?” 

“not really,” chanyeol mutters, resting his hand against the side of his stomach. “but maybe i’ll be able to sleep now.”

“you do that, yeollie. take a good nap..” baekhyun murmurs, kissing chanyeol’s forehead and petting his hair. chanyeol’s so soft… “sleep well, baby.” he pets chanyeol’s hair until the taller finally falls asleep. the room is quiet, save for the quiet rumbling of chanyeol’s swollen belly. they’ll have to talk about ways to help chanyeol de-stress without being unhealthy… but baekhyun will save that for way later. he’s a little sleepy too. he kisses chanyeol again before laying down with him to take a little nap.

**Author's Note:**

> poor chanyeollie :< he's a stressed puppy he just wants to eat without his tummy hurting  
thank u for reading hehe


End file.
